Backwards
by Stella Blu
Summary: CharlieTonks. Starts at the end of their relationship, ends with the end of their relationship. Starts with them in 7th year. Rating may change.


"Hey. Are you ok? I'm fine- well not really, but I guess I have to be since you have no need to see me. Bye!"

"No, not Bye, not yet. I still want you, need you. It's just…I need to figure things out. I need to be on my own. Will you wait for me? I love you, I just can't have this right now."

"I can't promise to wait. I'm happy you love me, but how long am I to be expected to wait? A month? A year? More? Tonks, I love you, but if means waiting for your beck and call I can't. I won't."

"But, I can't live without you! I just need sometime…sort out my life…all of that! Please don't go forever Charlie!"

"And what am I supposed to do- sit around like a good boy? We both need to make sacrifices if we are going to work out, and so far I'm the only one doing them. I have given up my dream of working with dragons in Romania for you. Instead I'm going to work in Gringots taking care of the dragons."

"Charlie, don't blame not going to Romania on me! I want you to wait, but you can't say that was my fault. That wasn't, it was your choice."

"Well I wanted us to work out, and are relationship isn't strong enough to withstand long distance yet. But seeing as how I'm the only one who cares if we work out, maybe it just isn't going to work. Should I go to Romania? And don't talk to me about blame Tonks, look at yourself. YOU are blaming ME for your life. Blaming me for wanting room. You know whom you should blame for us not working out? Yourself. As I have said, I made the necessary sacrifices. So you're right, we need a break. But I'm not waiting- you're just going to have to deal with the consequences."

"Charlie, I don't want us to be over! Please Charlie, no! I just need a little cool down period- not all of eternity. Please don't leave me Charlie. I love you and I know you love me!"

"Yeah, and you that love for granted. I'm going to Romania. Remember this Tonks: The reason we didn't work out wasn't because of me. It was because of you and your bloody selfishness."

Tonks was left in a room behind a mirror on the fourth floor of Hogwarts. Years later, when looking back on it, she realized had she ran after him they still would have been together. They could have worked it out. She could explain the reason for the mess she was in, how her mother had just died and how Grandmother Black had held a part for the "Blood traitor." How the only person in her family that would have been sad was locked away in prison, how the reason she didn't want to be in their relationship was because what she needed was a friend, not a lover. But she didn't run after him. Instead she sat there, crying and rocking, hoping that he would come back yet wishing he would stay away. She didn't want him to see her like this, too distraught to change her appearance, looking like the perfect Black. Black hair falling in ringlets down her back, eyelids heavy, porcelain skin, and piercing eyes of a color too different to explain. She didn't want him to come back and wanted him to at the same time. So she just sat there, rocking, thinking about how everything he said was true, how had she just told him this all would have been prevented, how even if she mustered all the will within her body, she couldn't go after him- her heart was in shreds and she didn't even seek the one who could make it all better.

**AN: **Hey! You want to know what happens next? Or, more specifically what happened before? This fic is titled Backwards for a reason you know. Hope you enjoyed it and keep coming back for more! Please review. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it. I love Charlie/Tonks…sigh (in case you couldn't tell that is what this is.). You have any questions? Ask them in your review and I'll answer if I have your email address!

**Summary: **Charlie/Tonks. Starts at the end of their relationship, ends with the end of their relationship. Set with them in 7th year.

**Timeline: **Sirius is in Azkaban (if you got that you get a cookie!) and has been there for about 7 years. Tonks is 17 and Charlie is 18. Just to let you know: I did the math (ish). Tonks was 11 when Sirius was put in Azkaban and in the 5th book she has been finished with training for 4 years (she's 25). Sirius was 23 when he got put in Azkaban. 12 years later he is 35. Have problems with my logic? Review!

Ps: Sorry that this chapter is so short. They're going to be longer because remember, this is the end of their relationship so it can't be that long.

Next Chapter: More in-depth Tonks reasoning for fight and Charlie's thoughts on fight. What happens after they fight. All that jazz.


End file.
